Habia una vez
by LunaInvierno
Summary: A Bill le gustan los cuentos...pero ahora sabe las consecuencias de demasiada imaginación, aburrimiento, sol....y lo peor de todo, Una tarde sin Tom. Twincest Kaulitz, Oneshot, No Lemmon.


**Disclaimer:** Aunque los personajes de este fic son reales...la historia no, solo es consecuencia de una graaaaaaan tarde de aburrimiento..., el tedio atrae grandes consecuencias, como veremos en este fic, espero que os guste...y no ser la única que al final de leerlo desee ser un sapo...hahaha, repito Bill y Tom no me pertenecen...si lo hicieran no estaría yo aquí escribiendo esto...(suspiro), yo solo les hipnotizo para que hagan lo que les digo sin ánimos de lucro.

Saluditos a todas las **Twincest Sister**.

**Un Croak!**

**LunaInvierno**

* * *

Habia una vez...

...En algún lugar de Alemania...

-Maldita secadora...-farfullaba molesto el menor de los Kaulitz mientras cargaba una enorme canasta de ropa mojada por el jardín trasero pues se disponía a tenderla. Con pasos marcados atravesaba el perímetro hacia el lado opuesto donde empezaba el tendedero.

-¿De que sirve ser cantante estrella, si igual te ponen a hacer labores domesticas...?- se lamentaba, ese día por la mañana su madre le pidió que tendiera la ropa de la lavadora pues la secadora se habia averiado, el habia aceptado,pues si le pedía ayuda a Tom seguro no seria nada repartido entre los dos...pero no, a buena hora se le ocurría a su hermanito ser caballero y ofrecerse de chofer para su madre.

Con movimientos bruscos empezó a acomodar las prendas extendiéndolas en el alambre para que el viento y el sol hicieran su trabajo...cuando un movimiento en el césped lo asusto, soltó un gritito que seguro hubiera sido motivo de burlas por un mes si los chicos estuvieran ahí, después de la histeria inicial y que su corazón volvía a pulsaciones normales se dio cuenta de que "eso" que se movía, era un sapo.

-Yuk!- exclamo apreciando las manchitas paliduchas sobre la piel verde del reptil- estupido sapo...-murmuro y lo miro fijamente...-¿pero que cojones espera?- se pregunto ofuscado pues el bichejo ese no se movían un milímetro por mas que el lo taladraba con la mirada...que raro...con los de seguridad siempre funcionaba...

Ya fastidiado de ver como su compañero de jardín subía y bajaba la panza imperturbable decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y busco alguna piedra que aventarle...-Mmm...esta servirá- canturreo con tinte malévolo cogiendo una grande para después lanzársela a la inocente criatura, ¡nada!...ni siquiera parpadeo...si es que los sapos parpadean claro esta...exasperado tomo otra roca y esta vez la aventó mas cerca...que bicho tan raro...pensaba Bill, se entretuvo otro rato con las piedras pero el sapo seguía sin moverse, solo habia conseguido que el sapo le mirara fijamente ahora...

-No voy abesarte...-Exclamo irónico haciendo referencia a los cuentos donde la princesa rompe el hechizo besando a un sapo, que se convierte en príncipe y son felices para siempre...bla,bla...bla...como si el anfibio le entendiera inclino ligeramente su cabeza y Bill casi percibió diversión en su alargada cara verde.

-Vale Bill ya estas delirando...demasiado sol por un día...-se reprendió a si mismo desviando la vista, se agacho por un pantalon que por las dimensiones era de Tom y lo tendió, una curiosidad magnética le hizo bajar los ojos y con frustración vio al sapo observándolo allí de nuevo.

-Okay señor ancas...no quise ser tan brusco...solo no es mi tipo ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo con una seriedad increíble...después de haber hablado se sintió realmente chalado...para su sorpresa el sapo se dio la vuelta yse fue.

¡Victoria! Rugió una voz en su cabeza y empezó a hacer un bailecito en su sitio,-Ja! Solo le amenace con un beso y se fue...¡espere un segundo...!-exclamo indignado, como si al sapito le entendiera detuvo sus saltos y volteo - ¿no piensa insistirme?- como respuesta el sapo croo una vez y siguió saltando hacia las plantas.

-Ehi! Que muchas fans matarían por esta oportunidad- exclamo estupefacto por la falta de interés de ese reptil de pacotilla, el sapo siguió saltando lento pero constante.

-Alto ahí que te estoy hablando...tu...¡pedazo de cuento de cuarta!- demando ahora si bastante molesto, esos días sin gente que le recordara lo maravilloso que era,parecían estarle pasando la factura al fin, el anfibio detuvo los saltos , mas no retrocedió.

-Vale...una piquito y ya...-comento el chico pelinegro como si le estuviera haciendo un gran favor-pero tu tienes que venir hacia acá- al sapo se giro una vez mas y emprendió la marcha de nuevo- ¡Pero que grosero!- exclamo el joven Kaulitz- vale yo voy...- completo y avanzo hacia el sapo, este al ver al humano ese corriendo hacia el empezó a brincar mas rápido, -¡Te tengo!

Exclamo Bill triunfal y puso a su presa a la altura de los ojos -Ahora, te haré la rana mas afortunada del mundo- susurro en un tono del Lobo de caperucita, el bichito se removía incomodo y solo pudo ver con sus pequeños ojos como se acercaban cada vez mas a los labios.

El chico Kaulitz ahora si se tomaba como afrenta personal eso, asi que cerro los ojos como habia visto que hacían en las películas y formo un piquito que deposito sobre la húmeda piel del sapo.

-Podéis hacerlo mejor- escucho Bill alucinado y observo al sapo con ojos enormes.

-Bueno...dudo que tengas mucho con que compararlo- contesto el chico indignado, sin pararse a pensar lo absurdo que era que el animalito le contestara.

-Te equivocas...definitivamente me has dado mejores...-respondió de nuevo la voz pero esta vez la noto en su oído.

Bill dio un respingo y soltó al sapo quien empezó la huida de inmediato.

-¡Tom!- exclamo Bill sorprendido y emocionado abrazando a su gemelo...esa tarde solo habia sido realmente aburrida.

-Vale...si solo salí unas horas con mamá...- comento el de rastas divertido por el entusiasmo de su hermano menor- aunque no esperes que se repita..ya veo que estar sin mi te afecta la cabeza...- dijo haciendo referencia a el episodio de Bill y el sapo -Al menos creí que tendrías mejores gustos-pico Tom buscando fastidiar.

Bill se sonrojo violentamente mas no estaba en su naturaleza quedarse callado- al menos el si me escuchaba...- se defendió sabiendo lo estupido que sonaba.

-Oh cállate...- silencio Tom para después lanzar una mirada furtiva alrededor y plantarle un beso como Dios manda a Bill. El pelinegro respondió gustoso y estaba por empezar a hacer su especialidad ósea el beso "francés" cuando Tom se separo un poco haciendo un gesto extraño.

-Yuk! No te ofendas amor...pero sabes a rana- se quejo sacando la lengua causando la risa de Bill- al menos la próxima que bayas a engañarme escoge a alguien de nuestra misma especie...-bromeo el de rastas haciendo amago de volver a besarlo, mas su gemelo lo rechazo.

-De eso nada...- dijo Bill en tono serio- tu eres el único sapo que quiero transformar- completo dulcemente depositando un tierno besito en los labios de Tom, este se sonrojo y solo se quedaron viendo a los ojos hasta que la voz de su madre los llamo.

Alarmado Bill empezó a colgar la ropa que originalmente causo todo eso y con la ayuda de Tom termino antes de que su madre saliera buscándolos, regaño un poco a Bill por que no habia desayunado aún, el pelinegro estaba por entrar cabizbajo a la casa cuando su hermano mayor le llamo.

-Bill- el aludido volteo aun con la tristeza en el rostro...odiaba que sus seres queridos se molestaran con el- ¡Croak!- exclamo Tom para después lanzarle un beso y un guiño.

Las risas y los croares invadieron por ese día la casa Kaulitz ...

Y Colorin colorado...este fic ya se ha acabado...


End file.
